


Maybe Slowly

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: Zenyatta remembers Mondatta's death.





	Maybe Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place not long after Mondatta's assassination. Originally titled Zenyatta Has Anxiety.

Zenyatta can feel his core bounding inside his chest. His auditory receptors are ringing at him and the sound is making him want to scream. His hands are shaking like leaves as they try to scratch his audio receptors. He wants the sound to go away. He wants all of it to stop. His mind is flashing with images of Mondatta. He’s happy, then he’s falling. He’s meditating with Zenyatta, and then his lights go out. The images are making Zenyatta feel like he’s overheating. His core is whirring loudly, doubling the ringing in his ears. There’s Mondatta again, this time hugging Zenyatta, and now he’s lying motionless in the limousine. Zenyatta can’t take it anymore. His fingers are digging into his head. The lights on his head have gone a deep purple and his orbs are glowing with discord. He wants it to stop. He needs it to stop. It has to stop. He’s sobbing now, and his vocals have gone staticky. The images in his head won’t go away. They won’t leave him. They can’t leave him. Mondatta can’t leave him. He can’t just leave Zenyatta like this, not when he can’t even muster the strength for transcendence, not when he hasn’t mastered meditation, not when he hasn’t fully grasped and accepted the Iris. Zenyatta is shaking. Mondatta is dead. He’s gone, and Zenyatta doesn’t know where. Has the Iris taken him? Has he simply stopped? Zenyatta gasps, the reminder of death gripping his systems. He wants it to go away. He needs it to go away. He needs it to stop. Mondatta pops up again, and this time he’s talking. The memory slows and he can hear Mondatta talking, even with the ringing. 

“Sshh. It’s alright, my student. You will be ok. You will continue to grow and prosper. Do not worry about whether you are strong enough. It will happen, maybe slowly, but you will grow.” The glow of a harmony orb floods the image, and Zenyatta can feel himself beginning to calm down. The tenseness in his frame begins to lessen, and the ringing in his audio receptors dies down. He lies there, feeling the essence of harmony flow through him. His core slows and the static stops. Now he simply lays there, exhausted.


End file.
